Assignment: Love
by Jaimewwf
Summary: Assignment: Marry Mark Callaway in order to ensure his safety and find out who's stalking him. Easy? Maybe, but will it be as easy to walk away in the end?
1. Default Chapter

_Assignment: Love_

((Chapter 1))

Lt. Kathie Murcurey, better known to her fellow police officer's as Lucky walked into the Houston Police Station, 110th Precinct. It was her day off but she'd been paged by the Chief of Police himself. She had worked hard for the past year to get a real case, something to prove that she was detective material. She was two weeks away from her 23rd birthday and was trying her hardest to be the youngest detective in Houston Police Department history.

To other officers she looked, at first like a fragile little girl. A small 5'5", 125 pounds. Blonde hair, blue eyes. In the academy the guys called her Police Barbie, that is until they saw her on the training course. She was a sixth degree black belt and she could out run, fight, shoot, and swim most of the men in the academy with her. She passed at the head of the academy and was immediately sent to the 110th precinct in Houston, the most prestigious in the entire city.

Kathie entered the chief's office and noticed a big man who she recognized as The Undertaker, a wrestling superstar and the owner of the WWE, Vince McMahon sitting at a table with a lawyer, the chief and the city prosecutor.

"Thanks for coming in on your day off Lucky." The chief, Chief Masters said from his chair behind his desk.

"It's not a problem." Lucky said, leaning against the wall. "But what's going on?"

"What the hell is she doing here?" Mark snapped at the prosecutor. "I don't want someone I have to protect, I asked for someone to protect me."

"Oh so just because I'm small I can't take care of myself?" Lucky said. "Same old macho opinion, men are the savior of the world."

"Hey we are all mature adults here." The city prosecutor said.

"Lucky, Mr. Callaway seems to have an obsessed fan, maybe more than one. They've been in his house, his locker room, his hotel rooms, everything. They've even left some 'presents' for him at his house. We need an officer to stay with him, undercover of course, until we figure out who is behind this." The Chief said.

"Okay so what's my cover?" Lucky asked.

"Well Mr. Callaway we asked you what type of women you were attracted too and you said blonde, blue eyes, nice body, funny and athletic. Lucky fits that perfectly, so Lucky we want you to pose as Mr. Callaway's wife until this blows over and then we'll have it annulled or you guys can get a divorce, whatever." The city prosecutor said.

"You want ME to marry HIM." Lucky said, laughing.

"I'm not marrying her." Mark said.

"What's wrong with me?" Lucky demanded.

"You WILL marry her if you want to catch these people and Lucky you WILL marry him if you want to be considered for the Detective position coming open soon." The Chief said.

"Yes sir." Lucky replied.

"Good now go to the clerk's office and get a marriage license and you'll be married in the court house in two hours. Mark you will buy Lucky a ring and Lucky you'll do the same. Nothing cheap, people have to believe that she is actually your wife and you love her. You'll have to come up with a background and Lucky you'll have to move into Mr. Callaway's ranch. You'll travel with him; Mr. McMahon has made all the arrangements. You'll email me at least once a day with updates; you will call no one and tell no one of what's going on. Not your mother, not your brothers, not even your priest." The Chief said.

"Yes sir." Lucky replied.

"The only one's who know the reality of this are the people in this room, so do not talk about it with anyone else. Not even the other officers." The Chief said. "This is serious. You must act like you are in love."

"Anything else sir?" Lucky asked.

"No Lt. Take Mr. Callaway and Mr. McMahon to the clerk's desk and get the license. Email me tomorrow after you've settled into the ranch and Mr. McMahon will fill you in on your schedule." The Chief said. "Stay safe child, stay safe."

"Yes sir." Lucky said, leading them down the hall to the window where they gave out marriage licenses. They filled out the information and signed. Within minutes they had a license in their hand. Lucky got in her car and went to a jeweler's she knew of downtown and picked out a ring for him. It was 15,000 but her trust fund would pay for it, she didn't want to be outdone. She made her way quickly back to the courthouse, wearing what they'd agreed on. Leather pants and tee shirts. She had no idea why but Mr. Callaway assured her that people would expect him to wear stuff like that to get married. She found Mr. Callaway, Mr. McMahon and their lawyer sitting in the hall. She pulled down the small jacket she wore. She felt naked. She was getting married, to a man she'd known for two hours and in a pair of low-riding leather pants and a white baby tee with Angel written across it.

"Mr. Callaway and Ms. Murcurey." The court reporter called.

"What no prenuptial agreement?" Lucky asked, smiling.

"We won't be married long enough for that." Mr. Callaway muttered.

"Whatever you say Mr. Callaway." Lucky said.

"You have to call me Mark or NO ONE will ever believe we're in love." Mark said.

They now stood in front of the judge.

"Do you Mark Lucas Callaway take Kathie Billie Jean Murcurey to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The judge asked.

"I'd love to hold and love her." Mark thought, looking at the small-framed woman standing next to him.

"I do." Mark said.

"Do you Kathie Billie Jean Murcurey take Mark Lucas Callaway to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The judge asked.

"I do." Lucky said.

"By the power invested in me by the city of Houston, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The judge said.

Mark leaned down and lightly kissed Lucky on the lips. He looked at the ring on his finger. He was sure that the young lady would buy some cheap Wal-Mart ring. Surely cops didn't make much money.

Lucky looked at the big ring on her finger. She felt like she should be insured herself, just wearing it. It had to have cost at least 50,000. She came to reality when she felt Mark grabbing her hand to lead her out of the courthouse.

"I have to go to my house and get my things." Lucky said.

"Young lady you lead us and we'll get some clothes and stuff and then the rest you can leave there until this is all over." Vince said.

"Okay but I have to take my cars. I can'y leave them in my neighborhood, they'll be gone by morning." Lucky said, getting in her F150 and driving to her small house in the middle of town. It was a two-bedroom small house. She let them in and went to her room to pack some clothes. She packed some jeans, hip huggers, leather pants, bras and panties. Stuff that she thought someone of Mark's 'type' would wear. When she came back down she saw Vince and Mark watching television in the living room.

"Okay so show us the cars so we can get you to Mark's house." Vince said, standing.

"If you scratch one of them I'll shoot you." Lucky said. "And that's not a threat it's a promise."

Lucky led them to the garage and took off the sheets that covered them. One was a '69 Cherry Red Camaro Super Sport. The other was a 1985 Grand National.

"Wow. Great choice in cars." Mark said.

"Yeah well. My father taught me well." Lucky said, giving them the keys.

She locked the door and entered the alarm code and followed Mark to his house. She got out in front of a huge ranch-style house just outside of Houston. He had horses, dogs, motorcycles, and a pool. Everything. He led her inside and to her room, the guestroom. It was right across the hall from his. She put her luggage down and went to the kitchen. She couldn't find Mark so she figured he was outside somewhere. She cooked them some steak and mashed potatoes and corn and made them both plates. She didn't know what he drank or even if he'd eat what she made. She found some cans of Dr. Pepper in the fridge and sat them on the table. Judging from the looks of the kitchen it didn't get used often. She went in the living room and saw a woman standing there.

"Whoa." Lucky said, putting a hand on her gun, which was in the back of her pants, under her jacket.

"Hi. You must be Lucky, Mr. Callaway's wife. I'm Maria, the housekeeper." The woman said, extending her hand. She was an older lady, probably late 50's. "Mr. Callaway is taking a shower I do believe."

"I'm right here." Mark said, from the stairs. "I see you met Maria. She cleans the house while I'm gone."

"Oh. Yes. I made dinner, if I would have known I would have made more." Lucky began.

"Oh no ma'am. I go home at 5, I was just getting ready to leave." Maria said, leaving.

"You cooked?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. If nothing else, at least you'll get fed." Lucky said. "I don't usually have anyone to cook for."

Lucky led him to the kitchen and sat at her place at the table.

"A home cooked meal. I don't get those too often." Mark said, sitting down. "The guys would be so jealous."

Lucky couldn't help but laugh.

"I hope you find it edible. I didn't know what you liked." Lucky said. "Which brings me too, we need a background story and we need to find out what each other like before we get to Los Angeles tomorrow. Everyone will be asking questions and we'll look like fools if we don't have any answers."

"Okay we met at a boxing match. You do know some stuff about boxing right?" Mark asked.

"Okay but it had to have been at an Oscar De La Hoya match, because he's my favorite." Lucky said.

"That'll work." Mark said. "Two years ago. And we've kind of kept in touch ever since. We got a wild hair up our asses and got married one day. It'll fit me I'm too spontaneous for myself." Mark said.

"Okay. What's your favorite color?" Lucky asked.

"Black, yours?" Mark said.

"Blue." She replied.

"Favorite food, drink, car?" Mark asked her, taking a bite of his food.

"Pizza, Dr. Pepper and Jack Daniels, and an old modeled Monte Carlo." Lucky stated.

"McDonald's Crispy Chicken Sandwiches, Pepsi products, and anything alcoholic. And Harley's." Mark said.

"Okay. My birthday is July 13, 1981. My mother is in a hospice, my father died when I was 5, leaving me a big trust fund. I have two older brothers, Billy and Antonio. They are both lawyers. My mother was born in Mexico and my father is American. I graduated in 1999 and sang in a small band. I'm a six-degree black belt. So I guess we'll stay with that because after that all I did was go to the police academy." Lucky said.

"My birthday is March 13 I won't say the year. I went to school here in Houston. I went to college on a basketball scholarship and quit college with one semester left to become a wrestler." Mark said.

He went on to point out all his tattoos and what they were for, what each meant and other things.

"We should get some sleep." Mark said, heading up to his room.

Lucky did the dishes and went to her own. She never slept much, not for some time now. She sat on the couch for a while. She slept for about an hour but was awakened by another nightmare. He was beating her, stabbing her. She looked at the clock, 5:15, the flight left at 8:00. She decided to take a shower and pack one bag. She never was one for traveling with a bunch of luggage. All she needed was a change of clothes for the four days they'd be gone and maybe something to sleep in. Along with her badge and a few other things. She put on a pair of leather pants and a halter-top and went down to make breakfast. She made some bacon and eggs and put it, along with glasses of milk on the table and orange juice. She made a plate for Maria too. Lucky smiled when Mark came into the kitchen to join her and Maria.

"Good morning darlin'." Mark said, putting a hand under her chin and kissing her lightly on the lips. He took his seat and began to eat. "Girl I'm gonna keep you around, you're going to make me fat."

Lucky stood to begin the dishes.

"I'll do those Mrs. Callaway." Maria said. "That is what I'm paid for."

Lucky laughed and grabbed her bag.

"The cab's here." Maria yelled from the kitchen.

"Come on darlin'." Mark said, taking the bag from Lucky. "Is this it?"

"Yeah I like to travel lightly." Lucky said.

"My kind of woman." Mark said.

The flight to Los Angeles went quietly. Lucky was nervous of what would happen. She'd spent the first thirty minutes of the flight telling Mark of all the schools she'd gone too and all the places she'd lived. He'd probably never understand, he'd only lived in the one place most of his life, except for the few years he'd moved to Tennessee when married to his first wife. She looked over at the sleeping man next to her. She could easily fall in love with him for real, but she couldn't. Not after everything she'd gone through with her ex-boyfriend. She had run away from men for so long. She just hoped she continue running away from Mark after the 'assignment' was all over.

PreviousNext


	2. Chapter 2

_Assignment: Love_

((Chapter 2))

Lucky woke as she felt the plane land. She didn't mean to fall asleep and by the look on Mark's face she'd had another nightmare.

"Thought you were going to start screaming there for a second." Mark said, staring at her.

"Must have had a nightmare." Lucky said, grabbing her bag from the overhead compartment.

"Let me take that." Mark said, grabbing for her bag.

"No. I can carry it." Lucky insisted.

"Okay fine. But when we get to the arena and the hotel in front of the guys let me carry whatever. They know I'm that type of guy." Mark said.

Lucky laughed. "Yes sir."

The two got a limo sent by Vince to the arena.

"You have to take off the jacket. My women wear little shirts." Mark said, pointing toward the jacket she was wearing.

"Fine." Lucky said, taking off her jacket. She felt naked as his eyes raked over her body. She was wearing a skin tight Harley Davidson tank top and a pair of tight, low-cut blue hip huggers. Mark helped her out of the limo. She walked along the halls and looked at all the guys Mark had filled her in about.

"Who's that?" Lucky asked, nodding toward a brunette woman flirting with an older man.

"Oh that's Dawn Marie." Mark said.

"Hey Mark, Lucky." Vince said. "We're having our meeting in the conference room."

Lucky held Mark's hand as they entered the room. She didn't look at the people, she knew what they were probably thinking. A young, dumb, blonde and older, smart, successful man. Gold-digger. Lucky didn't know why but she wasn't even into the 'show' they were supposed to be putting on for the guys she just wrapped her arms around Mark and hugged him closely as she lay her head on his chest. For some reason she became nervous, scared and like she was being watched. She sighed out loud when Mark wrapped his big, strong arms around her and held her to him.

"Everyone as you heard Mark did get married. I'd like you to meet his beautiful wife, Lucky." Vince said, pointing toward them.

"Say hi darlin'." Mark whispered.

"Hi everyone." Lucky said, turning and looking at the room full of people.

"Okay now we're going to meet the RAW roster in the cafeteria for some food before the pay-per-view." Vince said, leaving the room.

"You mean there's more?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah don't you watch wrestling?" Mark asked, leading her down the hall, behind the rest of the group.

"Only SmackDown. I usually work on Monday's but I watched it until I started working." Lucky said. "At least I'll know ALL about your career and most of the guys you work around most of the time."

"Are you nervous?" Mark whispered.

"A little. I'm not used to being around a lot of people and not being able to pull rank." Lucky whispered.

Lucky held onto his hand tightly as they entered the cafeteria. The RAW roster wasn't there yet so Lucky followed Mark threw line as he got his food. She got a soda and carried it as she followed Mark to the table.

"Don't you want anything to eat darlin'?" Mark asked.

"Kathie never was much of an eater." She heard the voice say behind her.

Lucky felt her hand slip off the glass of soda and saw it fall to the floor, as if it was in slow motion. She turned and looked right into the face from her nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

_Assignment: Love_

((Chapter 3)) 

"You okay darlin'?" Mark asked, putting the tray down and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She looked around the cafeteria, very few wrestlers were there and the one's that were weren't paying any attention to the three people standing next to the table except for Vince. 

"Hello Kathie." He said. 

"Randy." She said, quietly, standing behind Mark and wrapping her arms around his waist. 

"You two know each other?" Randy asked. 

"Yes this is my wife." Mark said, moving Lucky to his side and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

"Wife?" Randy asked. 

"Yeah how do you know Randy here?" Mark asked. 

"Um...we went to high school together." Lucky stuttered. 

"Oh in Saint Louis right?" Mark asked. 

"Yeah, yeah." Lucky replied. "Let's eat." 

She sat very close to Mark as Randy sat across from them. Mark could tell she was uncomfortable but wasn't sure why, he had a feeling it had something to do with Randy Orton. 

Lucky tried her best to control her feelings. She was supposed to be protecting Mark, not the other way around. She had to get in cop mode and quick before she broke down all over again. 

"Hey Mark my office." Vince said, leaving. 

Lucky and Mark followed Vince to the office and he closed the door. 

"Sorry I didn't realize you knew Orton." Vince said. 

"I didn't realize you employed abusive asshole's." Lucky replied, crossing her arms. 

"I didn't know he was on parole until I hired him and I couldn't fire him then. Besides his father is a legend." Vince said. "How did you know?" 

"What are you two talking about?" Mark asked. 

"I went to school with him." Lucky replied. "Let's just say I was VERY close to the reason he went to prison in the first place." 

"Why did he go to prison I never got the entire story." Vince said. 

"He stabbed his ex-girlfriend, because she wouldn't sleep with him on prom night." Lucky said. 

"And? Just stabbed her?" Vince asked. 

"Well he beat the shit out of her and a few other minor details but YEAH that's IT!" Lucky said, beginning to get angry. 

"Damn what an asshole." Mark said. "Is she okay now?" 

"Yeah, she's moved on." Lucky said. "But YOU keep him away from me or my cover will GET blown." 

"Right." Vince said. 

Mark and Lucky left and Lucky sat in the back with Stephanie, Vince's daughter, watching the show. Stephanie was a wonderful person to talk to and had actually told her lots about Mark. 

Mark and Lucky got to the hotel a couple of hours later and found a bed and a couch. 

"Um do you want to shower first?" Lucky asked. 

"I showered at the arena. Go ahead." Mark said. 

Lucky showered and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and came out with her hair up in a ponytail. 

"Goodnight." She said, grabbing a pillow and blanket and going to the couch. 

"Goodnight." He replied. 

An hour or so later Lucky felt herself being shook awake. She shot up and swung at whoever was there. 

"Shit that hurt." She heard Mark say. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Mark standing there holding his private's. 

"I'm sorry." She said, standing from the couch and at his side. 

"You were having another nightmare." Mark said, gritting his teeth. 

"Are you okay?" Lucky said. "Maybe we should get separate rooms so that I don't wake you up." 

"What you have nightmare's EVERY day?" Mark asked. 

"Well..." Lucky began, looking at a piece of paper on the table. 

'Mark, 

I heard you got married baby. Trouble in paradise? She's sleeping on the couch already. You'll be mine soon, I'll tear down anyone in my way. 

Your #1 Fan' 

"Shit!" Lucky said. "How could I sleep through that?" 

"I guess you have to sleep with me." Mark said, smiling. 

"Is this the same as the other notes?" Lucky asked, not being able to push Randy out of her mind as a suspect in this incident. 

"Yeah except your not usually in them. But she's always said that she'll tear anyone in her way down." Mark said. 

"Go get some sleep. I need to email the Chief." Lucky said. 

"What about you?" Mark asked. 

"I'll sleep after I'm done." Lucky said, connecting her laptop. 

She emailed the chief and she checked out a few sites, reading up on some wrestling and looking for anyone who could have been behind this. She found a few suspects, women obsessed with him and emailed their site servers and email companies to send their name and addresses to the Houston Police Department and then she re-emailed the Chief with the sites and women and their information. One in particular caught her eye, one that already reported Mark and her marriage. She wasn't worried about anyone finding out about her being a cop because all of her records were now sealed to all except herself and the Chief. She looked at the clock 7:00. SHIT! She heard the bed move and looked up to see Mark rubbing his eyes. 

"I thought you said you were going to sleep." Mark said, standing. 

"Well I was working and I guess I lost track of time." Lucky said, reading an email from the Chief. 

"Find anything?" 

"A few women that are reporting our marriage, some obsessed fans. Chief says they are talking to all the women but one the email provider's has NO information on one of them. That's strange." Lucky said. 

"Well you'd better get dressed the plane leaves in two hours." Mark said. 

Lucky put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and met Mark in the lobby with her bag. Mark carried it to the limo and into the airport. They boarded the plane and sat in the back. She looked around and noticed some of the superstars were RAW roster one's. 

"I thought the RAW roster would only be with you for ONE day." Lucky whispered. 

"No they are going to the show tonight for Hunter's bachelor party and THEN they are going back." Mark said. 

Lucky looked up and saw Randy sit in the seat in front of them. She needed sleep, a Dr. Pepper, some food and away from Randy Orton. 

"Can I get you something to drink?" A stewardess asked them. 

"A Dr. Pepper right Kathie?" Randy asked. 

"Orton why don't you leave my wife alone." Mark said, sternly, turning back to the stewardess. "I'll have some orange juice and so will my wife." 

Orange Juice? She hated orange juice. 

"Don't want people to think worthless knows more about my wife than I do. Just drink it." Mark whispered. 

Lucky laughed and looked out the window. When the OJ came she drank every last drop. 

"Can my wife get a pillow?" Mark asked. "She needs her rest, we're newlyweds." 

Kathie smiled and looked out the window. 

"Actually forget the pillow, she has my shoulder, just bring her a blanket." Mark said. 

Lucky sighed as Mark wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. She lay her head on his shoulder and put her right hand on his chest. Then she felt him put the blanket over her. She fell asleep and didn't wake up until she felt the plane jerk when it landed. She opened her eyes and looked around. They were in New York already? No nightmares? 

"No nightmares." Mark whispered, helping her out of the seat and leading her out of the plane. 

PreviousNext 


	4. Chapter 4

_Assignment: Love_

((Chapter 4)) 

Lucky put her bags in the room and looked up to see Mark coming out of the bathroom. 

"So are you going to the big party tonight?" Lucky asked. 

"Yeah only for a little while. I'll be back by midnight." Mark said, putting on a shirt. "Don't worry I'll come home alone." 

Lucky couldn't help but laugh. He was worried about her thinking he was cheating. How can you cheat on someone who you're not really with anyways? 

"I'm not worried." Lucky said. 

"You have my cell phone number if you need me." Mark said, turning on his cell. "I'll probably call once to check up on you so make sure you answer." 

"I'm supposed to be 'protecting' you remember?" Lucky laughed. 

"YOU protect ME?" Mark asked, grinning. "You're doing a fine job." 

"Bye. I'll be back soon." He said, leaving. 

Lucky turned on her laptop and began working. She shut it off an hour later when Mark called. 

"What Mark?" She asked. 

"Now is that anyway to welcome your husband?" Mark laughed. "Whatcha doin?" He asked. 

"Getting ready to take a shower. What are YOU doing?" Lucky asked. 

"We're playing truth or dare." Mark replied. "I'm trying for dare. With all my luck they'll ask about you if I say truth." 

"What if they dare you to go get it on with some girl?" Lucky asked. 

"Then I'll tell them I'm a happily married man and can't do it." Mark laughed. "I'd better go so you can take your shower." 

"Okay I'll see you when you get here." She laughed. 

"I love you." He said. She assumed someone came in while he was talking. 

"Bye." She said, hanging up. 

She grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top and underwear and took a shower. She dried off and dressed and came out. She saw a woman standing in the room. She was wearing black and a ski mask. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucky asked. 

"Oh I'm not alone." The woman said, as Lucky felt someone grab her from behind. 

She could tell from the muscle it was a man. Luckily she had her cell in her hand and pushed the arrow button up remembering Mark was the last one she'd called. She saw the light come on and begin ringing she dropped it before Mark answered afraid the people would notice she'd called. 

"I'm going to kill you," she heard the man whisper. She tried to hit him but he was much bigger than her. She felt him slam her head against the wall and saw the lights go out. She stood and couldn't make out anything except for shadows. She felt a hand hit the side of her face. She needed to get to the hall to light. She ran toward the door and unlocked the lock. She turned the knob and ran out into the hallway. She saw the elevator doors open and then she felt someone push her against a table in the hallway. She fell and saw them run threw the door of the staircase. 

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, helping her up. 

"Yeah." Lucky said, turning to go after them. 

"Remember you're not a cop right now. If you go after them people are going to become suspicious." Mark whispered. 

"I called the police." Hunter said, coming to stand by them. "Friends of yours Mark?" 

"Yeah I think so." Mark said, hugging Lucky to him. 

"Ma'am can you describe these people?" The officer asked. 

"The woman was about 5'6", 130 pounds, not to muscular." 

"How do you know it was a woman?" The officer asked. "Just stick to the facts." 

"The facts. Okay. The first person was a few inches taller than me, a few pounds heavier and had breasts." Lucky said, through gritted teeth. "The second I didn't really see, but when he grabbed me my head came to about his chest, maybe a little lower." 

"Like your husband's size?" The officer asked. 

"What are you suggesting officer?" She asked. 

"Nothing really. Only that there are very few people that big. Are you sure your husband doesn't have a mistress and they didn't want to scare you a little. He WAS the first one here wasn't he?" 

"He was the first one here because I called him." Lucky said. "I think I've told you enough." 

Lucky stood and went to her room, Mark followed close behind. 

"I can't believe they'd suggest me." Mark said, gritting his teeth. 

She stood with her back to the balcony door and he faced her. 

"Don't look now but we have an audience. I think my friends are back." Mark whispered. 

"Should we scare them off?" Lucky asked. 

"I think they just want to make sure we're really married." Mark said, leaning over to kiss her. 

Lucky felt him trail kisses down to her neck and felt him lightly suck the skin there into his mouth. A moan escaped Lucky's throat and she turned her head, exposing her neck completely to him. She felt his hot tongue lick down to the top of her shirt, before she knew it her shirt and bra were on the floor. She felt him drop light kissed down to her breasts and capture her left nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue across it before lightly biting it and then licking the tip again. He then moved to the other nipple, reaching down to remove her pants and underwear. All thoughts of the people watching were lost as Lucky pulled his shirt, pants and boxers off. Lucky noticed how big he was. She was a virgin. Maybe she should tell him? 

"Mark..." She began, but it came out as a moan. 

"You're so beautiful baby." Mark whispered, pushing her on the bed, and climbing in, letting his body cover hers. He returned to her nipples briefly before continuing further. 

Lucky knew the exact moment his eyes fell upon the small scar that lay where most women's c-section scars lay. She thanked god quietly when he continued on to her entrance. She felt his tongue flick out and lick it, letting his tongue enter her slightly. She felt his thumb reach up and rub her clit, causing her hips to buck on their own. She let her hands entwine in his short hair and she threw her head back. 

"You like that darlin'?" He asked, continuing his assault on her. 

"Yes." She moaned. 

She whimpered slightly when he left her only to find his lips on her own. She felt his erection at her entrance and felt him enter her fiercely. She felt the pain shoot through her body, her cries swallowed by Mark's mouth. She could feel the tears threatening to fall. She felt Mark's body still and he began to pull out only to change his mind and re-enter her. He moved in and out of her quickly. Soon the pain left and Lucky began to meet Mark's thrusts anxiously. She felt her body begin shiver as white lights formed behind her eyelids. 

"That's it darlin' let it go." Mark whispered, moving in harder movements. 

When Lucky's walls began to clench around Mark's erection. She felt the spasms shoot through her body as she felt a warm liquid fill her entrance. Soon she found Mark laying on top of her and she was rubbing the small of his back. She smiled when Mark rolled over to the side and pulled her to him and slept overcame them both. 

PreviousNext 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Kathie woke up first. She was surprised that she hadn't had a nightmare after her encounter with the two criminals the night before. She was very sore but she wasn't sure if it was from the fight or from her experience with Mark. She went into the bathroom and showered, putting on her leather pants and a "Dead Man Walking" shirt. When she got out of the bathroom Mark was sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed. He had both of their luggage sitting next to the door and he was looking at his watch.

"We have to be at the airport in half an hour." He said. "Everyone else is getting ready to leave."

"Okay." Kathie said, reached for the door handle.

"And when we get where we're going." He whispered, right next to her ear. "I'll have to show you how much more fun what we did last night can be."

Kathie laughed and followed Mark down the hallway. Her laughter was cut short when she saw Randy get on the elevator with them. Mark put his arm around her and pulled her close to his body. Kathie's breathe stopped and panic began to take her over.

"I'm leaving from the airport." Randy said, smiling. "We should really stay in touch."

"My wife doesn't have much time for chatting." Mark said, leaning down and kissing her.

As the elevator got to the ground floor Kathie practically ran from the hotel and around to the alley. She bent over and put her hands on her knees. She felt like she was suffocating, she couldn't breathe. She remembered the feeling all to well. She jumped when she felt someone's hands touch her.

"It's okay darlin'. Breathe." She heard Mark say, massaging her shoulders.

Kathie did her best to breathe and relax. It took five minutes for her to be able to sit up and actually talk. She wouldn't look Mark in the eyes though. She merely walked toward the waiting taxi and climbed in.

The airplane ride was extremely quiet. How was she supposed to explain her behavior? When they got to the hotel Mark checked them in and she followed him to the hotel room. She almost dreaded having to explain what her problem was to him. Would he understand? Would he be mad at her for not telling him sooner?

When the door closed the question popped out.

"What happened back there?" She heard Mark say. She sighed when she heard how concerned he sounded.

She took a deep breathe and prepared to explain.


	6. Chapter 6

Kathie paced the floor, fidgeting.

"I told you Randy and I went to school together." Kathie said.

"Does this have something to do with what he did to your friend?" Mark asked.

"No. Yes. Yes." Kathie said. She'd never told anyone but she wanted to tell him. Needed to tell him. "She wasn't my friend…"

"But you said she was your friend." Mark said.

"She was me." Kathie said, letting the tears fall. "I dated Randy in high school. We had been dating for about 8 months when prom came around."

"It's okay you can tell me." Mark said, wrapping his arms around her.

"After prom he took me for a drive to some land behind his father's house. He told me that we should have sex because everyone was expected to on prom night. If he didn't he'd be the laughing stock of the school. I told him no and he kept pushing me. I hit him and climbed from the car. The next thing I knew he'd stabbed me with the knife and he was kicking me. Yelling at me. Calling me a tease. He grabbed my hair and told me he'd get me back if I sent him to jail and he left me there. I walked as far as I could, which wasn't far. I crawled the rest of the way to the highway. Thankfully someone was driving by and saw me. They took me to the hospital and they called my parents. Six months later Randy went to trial and they gave him three months. He got out in one for good behavior and because he'd gotten a job offer. It took me four and a half months to recover. I couldn't believe it. I can't stand to be around him. I don't know if he's changed or not and I don't really care."

"It's okay." Mark said, rubbing his hand up her back. "I won't let him hurt you."

Mark carried her to bed and held her until she fell asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and felt the fury set in. How could Randy do that to her? How could he do that to someone that he….. He what? How did Mark feel? He looked over at the sleeping woman in his bed. The stranger who'd sworn to protect him at all costs. She'd done more for him than any woman he'd known had EVER offered to do. He felt a ping in his heart as he lay down next to her and held her tight.

The two lay there sleeping, not even hearing the three people enter the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mandy, HHH and Randy stood at the foot of the bed watching the pair sleep. Randy felt sick, seeing her lying there, knowing she had slept with Taker but wouldn't with him. Mandy felt rage building as she watched the love of her life hold that skanks body close to his. Mandy couldn't wait any longer. She walked over to the bed and punched Kathie in the side. HHH ran to Taker's side, ready and waiting for him to get up.

Kathie felt the pain shoot through her side and she jumped up from the bed, seeing a woman, HHH and Randy standing at the sides of the bed.

"What do you want?" Kathie asked, calmly, glaring at Randy.

"I want my man bitch!" She screamed, causing Taker to wake up.

He opened his eyes and saw Hunter standing next to him, a knife in hand. And he looked to Kathie's side of the bed and saw Hunter sister standing there, a gun sticking from the waist of her pants. He saw red when he saw Randy sitting on the foot of the bed. He remembered the stuff Kathie had confided in him. All the things Randy had done to her. The woman Mark…..Mark loved.

"Leave her alone." Mark said, flatly. "I'll do whatever you want, just leave her alone."

"Maybe three days ago but not after I had to watch you fuck this little ho bag." Melody said, slapping Kathie again.

Kathie knew she could take the woman but the woman had a gun and HHH and Randy made her odds a little uneven. She glanced over and saw that HHH had a knife in hand and she prepared her mind for a fight. She knew it was coming she just had to wait for it. She was NOT going to let that woman get HER man and she was not going to let Randy get the best of her again.

"What are you going to do with me?" Kathie asked the woman.

"It's not what I am going to do; it's what HE is going to do." Mandy said, nodding at Randy.

Kathie felt sick and memories of her Prom night flashed through her mind. Mark was off the bed and lunging for Randy before Kathie even noticed he was gone. She saw HHH jump toward Mark and she jumped off the bed and jumped on HHH's back, knocking him over to the floor and punching him a couple of times as hard as she could. She managed to get the knife away and threw it in a corner somewhere before feeling him push her off him and toward the floor hard. She slowly got up and saw Mandy standing with her gun drawn as Mark looked at her, standing by Randy and HHH was hunting for his knife.

"You want the little bitch?" Mandy asked calmly, aiming toward Kathie. "You can have her in hell."

Kathie grabbed her back by her leg and dug out her gun, she kept a shot in the chamber just in case. She quickly unlocked her safety as she heard Mandy cock her own gun. Kathie knew she was faster and she quickly set her gun, aiming quickly and shooting Mandy in the right shoulder. Kathie gasped as she hit the floor and she felt HHH jump on her, wiggling the gun free from her hand. She felt the hit on the side of her face, and touched it lightly as pain shot through her cheekbone. She heard him pulling the trigger and laughed.

"No more bullets asshole." Kathie said. "You are all under arrest."

"Arrest?" Randy asked.

"Yes. You have the right to remain silent." She began reading them their rights though she knew she had little jurisdiction outside of Houston.

She stood to her feet and looked at Randy standing by Mark. She made the mistake of taking her eyes off HHH and only turned back to him when she heard him set the hammer on a gun. She turned and saw him standing at the foot of the bed, Mandy's gun in hand, aimed straight for Mark. Kathie saw his finger begin to push the trigger and didn't even think before she ran toward Mark and pushed him out of the way. The shot fired out through the room and darkness enveloped the body on the floor as Randy and Hunter drug Mandy from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mark held Kathie's lifeless body in his arms. There was blood everywhere, after a quick search he found a hole in her shirt on her left shoulder, he held his hand over it and rocked back and forth, letting the tears stream down his face. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he turned to see Vince standing behind him with paramedics.

"Let them help her." Vince said, as the paramedics began to examine Kathie in Mark's arms.

Mark let them take her out of his arms and put her on a stretcher, giving her oxygen and other things that Mark couldn't begin to apprehend.

"I'm going to kill them." Mark said, gritting his teeth and heading for the door of the hotel.

"Let the cops take care of it." Vince said, holding him back. "Kathie needs you right now."

Mark rode in the ambulance to the hospital and gave a statement as he waited in the waiting room for information. As her husband he signed for a surgery to remove the bullet, which had hit two inches away from her heart. Thankfully it didn't hit any major arteries but she'd lost a lot of blood. Four hours later a nurse came out to talk to him.

"Your wife is awake sir; she'd like to see you." She told Mark, smiling.

Mark jumped up and ran through the halls toward room 321. He opened the door and there she was, a smile plastered on her face.

"How are you?" He asked, standing by her bed.

"Fine, except for the hole in my arm." She laughed. "They caught all three of them. Mandy was dead, she bled to death. The others are in jail, hopefully this time for a very long time."

"Hope so." Mark said, running a finger along her cheek. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." Kathie said. "I'm getting ready to get sprung. The Chief is on his way to pick me up. His plane landed an hour ago so he should be here soon."

"I'll go wait for him." Mark said, smiling. He was so glad she was okay. What would she want to do about them after this?

When Mark returned thirty minutes later with her boss Kathie was already sitting on the edge of the bed in a pair of sweats and a white tee shirt, her arm in a sling.

"Ready detective?" The Chief asked her.

"Yeah boss." She said, smiling and stopping in front of Mark. "I guess the assignments over. You can contact the department with all of the arrangements." She said, sadly.

Before Mark could say anything else the Chief drug her off to the door and out of his life.

Mark returned to the hotel and it was only upon looking in the mirror that he was covered in her blood from head to toe. He let a tear run down his cheek as he thought of life without Kathie. He climbed into the hot tub and pondered a way to get her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The End

(Three Months Later)

Kathie put the last box in the back of her truck. She'd quit the force three weeks earlier and all of her money was gone. It had been three months since she'd been shot in the shoulder and though she was released to work she couldn't do it. She went back for two days but couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was Mark and the time they'd spent together. She never contacted a lawyer to get a divorce and since she was never served with papers she assumed Mark was too busy to do it. Kathie was in no hurry to have to close out Mark from her life or her heart but she knew she needed to accept that he was gone.

Randy and Hunter had received 50 years without parole for attempted murder and another 10 years for aggravated assault. They weren't eligible for early parole because they were both repeat offenders. Kathie sighed as she thought of how peaceful her life should be, if only Mark was still a part of it.

Kathie remembered the day she went to Mark's house to try and get him back.

((Flashback – 1 Month Earlier))

Kathie pushed the code into the gate and parked her car in front of the house. She removed her glass as she knocked on the front door. She was surprised when a young woman answered the door, probably Kathie's age.

"Can I help you?" She'd asked.

"Is Mark here?" Kathie stuttered, seeing Maria appear behind the young woman.

"Mr. Callaway is on the road." Maria said, smiling at the woman.

"Thanks." Kathie said, leaving, not allowing them to say another word.

((End Flashback))

Kathie returned to her house and locked the door, handing the key to the real estate agent. She was about to climb in her truck when the Chief pulled up.

"Hey Chief." She yelled, smiling.

"Hey girl." He said, hugging her. "We miss you around the precinct you know?"

"You'll be fine without Police Barbie." Kathie laughed.

"Mr. Callaway called the office, said he needed you to come see him about the divorce before you leave town." Chief said, looking at the once strong and independent woman before him. She'd changed to a weak woman dependent on a man. Mark Callaway. He just hoped this worked.

"I'll swing by on my way out of town." Kathie said, climbing in the truck and driving for his house.

She felt the tears fall, Mark wanted a divorce. She wished he could have loved her, but obviously he'd finally found time to hire an attorney. She drove through the gate and parked. When she knocked on the door the same woman opened it with Maria.

"We're just leaving Mrs. Callaway." Maria said.

"Please call me Kathie." She said, crying. She knew that after this she would no longer be Mrs. Callaway.

Kathie entered the house and found him sitting in the kitchen at the table, papers scattered. From what Kathie saw he had dark circles under his eyes and judging from the single coffee cup and the half-empty coffee pot he wasn't sleeping well. He looked tired and sad. Like he'd lost his best friend. Kathie wondered what happened to him.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, putting her hands in her jean pockets.

"Yeah." Mark said, standing from the table and walking to stand in front of her. "How's the arm?"

"It's good." Kathie said. "And wrestling?"

"It's fine. Vince is kind of pissed at me right now but he'll get over it." Mark said. "The police force? You like being a detective?"

"I quit the force." Kathie said nervously.

She knew he could see the bags under her eyes, the puffy red cheeks from crying. The red eyes from her crying from today. She knew she looked like shit.

"So the chief said something about divorce papers?" Kathie asked, stepping in the house.

"Maria said you came by a couple months ago." Mark said. "I was staying with a friend, just got back yesterday. What did you want to see me about?"

"It's not important now." She said, fidgeting.

"Kathie.." He said tenderly, grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. She moaned in content as he captured her lips in his. "I don't a divorce. I want you to stay with me forever. No more crazy stalkers, no more ex-boyfriends, just you and me."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm going crazy without you. I can't sleep, can't think, and can't wrestle. I love you." He said, pulling back and looking in her eyes.

"I love you too." She said, crying. "I came back for you. I was afraid you'd moved on."

"Never." He said, kissing her. "From now on we're married in every sense. Vince can't wait for you to come back on the road. Said something about hiring you or something."

Kathie couldn't help but laugh and she knew she'd go. Wherever Mark went she would follow for the rest of her life.

"Let's go to bed." He said, leading her to his room. "We'll unpack your truck later and I already called your mom and told her you weren't coming."

Kathie laughed. Leave it to Mark to be arrogant enough to know she'd jump at the chance to stay. As she lay in Mark's arms and prepared to have the first decent nights sleep since the night she was shot she felt at peace. In his arms she knew she was home, forever.

The End


End file.
